One Phrase that she has been waiting
by Irham Kaoru
Summary: In the starry night two soul shall learn they most deepest desire and a kiss shall answer they question. This is a oneshot...


The nights was cold that day, slowly, the former 18th head of Shiba clan, Shiba Kaoru, walk out of her room and make her way to the mansion garden. As she sits down on the bench, she looks up to the night sky, the star was twinkling and the moon was in it full shined. She enjoyed the night quietly.

Unknown to her the current Shiba head, the 19th Shiba clan head, Shiba Takeru watching her from behind, as he walk slowly to her, he admired her long hair, her perfect body. At first he sees her as his mother, but after Kaoru decided to live with him, to bond with him six month ago, Takeru see Kaoru not just as his foster mother anymore, he see Kaoru as a woman, and he starting to, no he fall in love with her.

"Kaa-san, you still awake?" ask Takeru as he approached her foster mother.

Kaoru startled as her quiet time was disturbed. She looks behind her and see Takeru smiling at her. Seeing Takeru smile made her blood rush to her cheek, warming her face.

"Takeru, yes I still awake, I noticed the moon was full today so I decided to enjoy this view" she said. The cold night breeze hit her body, she hug her body to keep her warm.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder, as she looks she notice Takeru just put his jacket over her.

"Maybe this should keep you warm Kaa-san" he said.

"Thank you Takeru, you so kind" she replied. Her face was still red and she thank god that Takeru didn't notice that she was blushing.

"Kaa-san may I ask you a question?" ask Takeru.

"Ask away Takeru, if I can answer it, I will" she said.

"Why did you reject that man proposal to marry you?"

A week ago a man came and proposed Kaoru to marry him. Tanba was happy because the man came from an old and noble samurai family, and he think that this man will bring back the honor of Shiba name. But Kaoru politely decline the offer.

"Oh, I feel I just not ready yet to give my fullest attention to a married life" she answered.

"Is that all?" Takeru ask another question.

"Well, there is another reason" she said slowly.

"Can you tell me Kaa-san" Takeru ask.

"It's kind of embarrassing actually, but I guess you have the right to know" she said, "the truth is Takeru, I have already fallen in love with someone"

Hearing this Takeru felt his heart fall; the air is suddenly sucked out of his lung and his mind went blank for a moment. He can't believe it, his mother, has fallen in love with someone else.

"May I ask who he is Kaa-san?" Takeru ask with a weak voice.

Kaoru notice the changed in her son voice, but she decided to ignored it,

"He someone that we both know, he strong, handsome, smart…." Kaoru said with a smile on her face.

Seeing her smile while talking about the person that she fell in love with just make Takeru heart break more, "I guess he is a great person huh" he then slowly walk away.

Kaoru notice Takeru are about to walk away, quickly she said "don't you want to know who he is, Takeru"

"It's Genta isn't?" Takeru said.

"What, how could you even said that,

Shocked to hear her mother answer Takeru quickly turn just to receive a kiss from her.

After a few moment she break the kiss and say, "Takeru the person that I loved and will always loved is you and you alone and I hope that I isn't the only one that feel that way" after saying those word Kaoru start to leave.

Suddenly her body is forcefully turn and there it is, the most beautiful eye that has capture her heart, slowly the eye came closer which she understand and like being program to do it she lean forward toward it. His breath is cold yet it feels warm at the same time giving her the feeling that she is save. His lip touches her and she kisses him back, his arm warp around her waist pulling her body toward him and in return she wraps her arm around his neck locking them both. After a few moments she felt his tongue touching her lips asking permission to enter. She allowed it and it was the sweetest taste that she has ever had in her entire life. His kiss taste like a fresh pure honey mix with the most pure salt. They passionately kiss and when it's time for it to end he do it slowly, line of mixed saliva string is there as they part away. Both of them are patting hard and yet they eye never left each other.

"Kaa-san..."

"No Takeru, from now on called me by my name please" she ask.

"Kaoru, I love you" he finally said, the phrase, the one phrase that she has been waiting.

"So do I Takeru" she answers back and once more under the starry night they lip connect and they tongue play with each other.


End file.
